


Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, New pair every chapter, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of completed pieces of fics I’ve had sitting around for ages. Also mixing in some new drabbles with it... Alternatively, a method to stop me from filling up the Shiro tag.Latest: Shiro x M!Kamui | Kamui, through the eyes of Shiro as he grows.





	1. ShiroSieg, Latch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the few downsides of dating Shiro was his refusal to wake up.

In Hoshido, fall had a pleasant chill to it- not enough to wear thick coats, but also not enough to go train in nothing more than a pair of pants. However, to Shiro, fall may as well have been the equivalent to a Nohrian blizzard, constantly whining of how _cold_ it was and _Siegbert please warm me up_.

And, of course, Siegbert would bend to his whims, leading to them sharing a tent nightly for the sake of the Hoshidan prince’s warmth. At first, Siegbert didn’t mind whatsoever... At least until he learned how clingy Shiro became in the morning.

This morning, just like every other this season, without fail, Shiro lay behind him, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. His boyfriend was like a starfish in his sleep, immediately clinging to the nearest source of heat, in this case known as ‘Siegbert’, who lay stiffly in his lover’s grip. If Shiro didn’t let him go, he would be late to his morning training with his father, and thus set his entire schedule off course. With a sigh, Siegbert began to work Shiro off of him, the prince grumbling from behind him.

“Mmm… Nooo,” Shiro whined against his shoulder, squeezing him tighter, “Go back t’sleep Sieggy.”

“As much as I’d like to, I need to get up,” he sighed, and he’d honestly _love_ to stay in bed all day. Especially with a sleepy Shiro- if one were to remove the constant whining, and odd questions at midnight, Shiro could be quite adorable with Siegbert is in his arms and snuggled under sheets.

Shiro remained silent, sneaking his hands up Siegbert’s shirt and massaging his stomach. He kissed his boyfriend’s covered shoulder before nuzzling his head against his neck, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes once more.

“You can’t keep your hands to yourself, can you?” Siegbert huffed, biting back a moan as Shiro slipped a finger into the waistline of his pants. With some struggle, he twisted around in his boyfriend’s arms and let out an exasperated sigh, “Stop already-”

“M’sorry. Can’t help it,” Shiro chuckled, eyes half open with amusement. He leaned in and pressed a few soft kisses to Siegbert’s neck, humming contentedly, “You’re really fucking cute, you know that?”

“Language.”

“You’re really cute,” Shiro flashed a sunny grin and, of course, Siegbert had to kiss him for that. And, typical Shiro, would turn it up to ten. Getting Siegbert to do a “roll in the hay” with him in the morning was just one tool in the massive ‘cuddle-with-Siegbert’ arsenal his boyfriend had.

Granted, it was never easy to pull away from. It was intoxicating to feel Shiro’s bare skin beneath his fingers, pulse and breath quickening with every light touch. A hand trailed up his side, gently massaging his hipbone as they lazily kissed for a few more moments. But when Shiro tried to pull their bodies flush together, Siegbert knew he had to go, lest he’d never leave.

“S-Shiro, please. I’m going to be late.”

Shiro let out a long dramatic sigh, untangling his arms from Siegbert and rolling away, arms crossed. “Go on,” Siegbert didn’t see his face, but he knew that his boyfriend was pouting (frowning, Shiro insisted, usually while pouting.)

Not wanting his boyfriend to be bitter for the rest of the day, Siegbert kissed the back of Shiro’s neck. The brunette’s spiky hair tickled his nose, still smelling faintly of sage from his bath the night before. It takes all of his willpower not to climb back into bed and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his neck while Shiro laughed. “Thank you love,” he received a _hmph_ in response, but his boyfriend’s shoulders were no longer tense, which could be counted as a victory. “I’ll make it up to you later?”

Checkmate. Grey eyes cracked open once more, peeking over his shoulder towards Siegbert. “Really?”

“Yes, but only if you get dressed on time.”

That morning was the fastest Shiro had ever dressed himself.


	2. Shiro x M!Kamui, Take it in Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui, through the eyes of Shiro as he grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished more people shipped Shiro x M!Kamui... it's really great. And pure... and I just love it.
> 
> Thanks to @ike_ebara on twitter for finally giving me an idea for a prompt for these two.

**** 4 ****

When Shiro was young, he always looked forward to seeing that familiar tuft of white hair. Even on days when both his mother and father came to visit, he would always reach for him.

“He likes you better,” his dad would chuckle as Shiro eagerly sidled into Kamui’s lap, the prince ruffling his hair and smiling.

“Guess he does, huh?” Kamui laughed, lightly booping Shiro’s nose, “Wonder why.”

He could hardly speak a word of common tongue, and yet he still tried to answer. “Kamui-san the bestest,” he bubbled, snuggling into the dragon’s arms.

When he woke up, everyone was gone for what felt like an eternity.

**** 7 ****

Shiro had grown used to the many comings and goings of his family. Most days, he was without them, busied with studies and training while impatiently awaiting their return. Or, more specifically, Kamui’s return.

If Kamui didn’t visit with his father or mother, he would be grumpy. A small part of him wondered if that grumpiness was also pushing his family away, making them visit him less and less.

He didn’t care. He only wanted Kamui to visit him. It was more than enough.

He began a small part of his rebellion towards his father by taking up the naginata. He doesn’t let go for many years.

**** 13 ****

They took him out of his deeprealms for a night in the outside world to a festival. Shiro didn’t remember the name, but he knew it was supposed to celebrate kids or something. It probably explained all the extra attention his mom and dad gave him.

He wasn’t complaining- it was fun. And it was nice to not argue with his dad over his studies, and instead over how to properly scoop the goldfish. For a moment… he thought he could forget his newest revelation.

He loved Kamui. It wasn’t something that struck him, like a sudden realization, but rather just… noticing something that had always been there. A feeling that had become so akin to breathing, he stopped questioning it.

And so as the day grew to a close and the festival quieted, he found himself in a building with his family, Kamui included. Despite being tired, Shiro could hardly take his eyes off of Kamui, spinning around with aunties Sakura and Elise. A small part of him wondered- did Kamui love him too? Soon, that small part grew, and when Kamui finished his dance, it became a burning need to _know_ if he did.

Shiro wasn’t well versed in words, but he at least knew how to be a little subtle. He went up to Kamui, hands twisting nervously in his yukata. “K-Kamui,” his voice shook as he lightly tugged at the prince’s cape, said man spinning around and smiling when noticing his presence.

“Shiro,” Kamui leaned down somewhat, voice soft and smile wide, “What’s wrong kiddo?”

He froze at the nickname. There was no point in telling- Kamui only saw him as a kid. He was only being a lovesick puppy at best, or a confused child at worst.  He wracked his head for an excuse, “When… do you think the fireworks are starting?”

“I think when the sun goes down. Just keep waiting, ok?” But he had been waiting.

He spun on his heel and did his best to quietly retreat. It was stupid anyways. Kamui would never think of him as anything other than a child.

**** 21 ****

Years go by, and ‘child’ would be the last word on one’s mind when they saw Shiro. Muscles had grown on his tall and lanky frame, his jawline hardened and sharp. He grew two heads taller than he was that fateful night, and his voice several pitches lower.

Kamui did not change. It was one of the facts of life for him at this point- little Shiro, growing up so fast, while the world held still around him. The other fact of life was that there would always be a spot in his heart for _him_.

He tried to forget, trying many methods from a single date to a single night. He would busy himself with the unfamiliar skin of a stranger, burning with an unquenchable need. Perhaps he was skilled, perhaps he wasn’t, but he was always able to find someone willing, someone to try to satisfy himself with.

As the years went by, these nights became more frequent, as did the annoyed stares from his caretakers. At some point, he stopped being subtle- most likely after his father yelled at him over the subject. He didn’t care, he tried to stop caring to erase his mind… Yet no matter how much hearts he trampled on, his own was tied to only one.

Shiro breaks out of his deeprealms, half out of the need to find truths, and half from anger at how few and far his family’s visits had become. After a long battle, and taking his first… no, taking five lives, his Dad scolds him. He hardly remembers the words, too filled with the contrast of the shock of his bloodline and the joy of being _outside_.

********

Shiro sees Kamui on a daily basis, and he’s not sure if his heart can take it. He was used to the rare visits followed by long months of pining and drowning. He had become so used to wanting something that _wasn’t_ there, that having that very thing so close was a constant surprise.

He gave up on many things. His studies were put on the backburner, since all his thoughts were of Kamui. He could not date anybody, let alone attempt a one nighter, without trailing off about Kamui... _Kamui_.

The dragon prince, who was now only up to his nose, smiling the same as ever.

Kamui walks out of the armory alone and takes up a rarely used path. Shiro follows, determined more than ever to speak his mind. He quickly closes the gap between them, the dragon prince stopping in his tracks and tilting his head towards the Hoshidan prince. “Care to go for a walk with me?”

Shiro did not stop, maintaining the same pace until he was next to Kamui. He grabs his wrist, the dragon prince looking up at him with a somewhat surprised face. “Shiro? Is something the matter?”

He tried to answer, yes, but his voice froze as his thoughts overcame him. Yes, many things were off, especially how close he was to Kamui now. Shiro pressed the prince against the side of the building, resting his forehead against Kamui’s, and thinking of nothing more than the man in front of him… And oh so very close after so long.

He leaned in and took his prize, pressing his lips chastely against Kamui’s. His heart pounded in his ears and, for a moment, he feared he had made a mistake. But when arms urged him closer, all fears were gone and his heart sang.


End file.
